The present invention relates generally to outlet boxes for mounting electrical outlets and connectors on wall structures, and more particularly, to such an outlet box in which the electrical outlet and connector is recessed from the wall structure.
Electrical outlet boxes which support an electrical receptacle and a connector are known. Such outlet boxes may support the electrical receptacle in the plane of the outer surface of the wall structure. As a result, when a plug is inserted into the electrical receptacle which is so supported, the plug extends outward of the wall surface. The electrical plug is thereby exposed to being struck by a transverse force such as from a person, piece of furniture or other object which may move along the side of the wall structure in close proximity thereto. If such a transverse force is sufficient, it may dislodge the plug from the electrical receptacle, either partially or completely, or cause damage to the plug or receptacle, as well as a combination thereof. Additionally, extension of the electrical plug beyond the outer surface of the wall structure normally prevents the positioning of a piece of furniture, wall hanging or similar object in close proximity to the outer surface of the wall in the vicinity of the electrical receptacle. Such an object may, for example, be a television which would desirably be positioned close to the outer surface of the wall structure in front of and adjacent to the electrical receptacle. This would enable the power cable from the television to extend to the electrical receptacle for connection thereto and for the power cable and electrical receptacle to be obstructed from view by the television.
To reduce the extension of the electrical plug beyond the outer surface of the wall structure, electrical boxes may be configured to support the electrical receptacle in a recessed position relative to the outer surface of the wall structure. This recessed position of the electrical receptacle reduces or, if sufficient, eliminates entirely the exposure of the electrical plug to the aforementioned undesirable forcible contact.
Additionally, electronic devices frequently require connection to an electrical power source and a separate connection to a communication network, such as a telephone or television network, or a local area network (LAN) or the internet for computers. Examples of such electrical devices include telephones, televisions, answering machines and personal computers. Such requirements typically result in separate electrical cables extending from the electronic devices where the power cable is connected to an electrical receptacle and the communication cable is connected to a separate connector, such as a telephone jack, or a connector for digital data transmission or for a coaxial cable.
To provide the required connection for such cables, the electrical outlet box may have an additional connector for such a cable. Such a cable typically has a cable plug which is coupled to the additional connector. The additional connector may be recessed from the outer surface of the wall structure to reduce the extension of the cable plug which is coupled thereto. This reduction of the extension of the cable plug may limit or eliminate entirely the exposure thereof to undesirable forcible contact, and the unfavorable consequences, similar to those which may befall an electrical plug which extends beyond the outer surface of the wall structure, as described herein above.
The electrical receptacle may be supported within the outlet box by securing the front surface of the electrical receptacle to a vertical flange or similar structure within the outlet box. This may be the only support provided to the electrical receptacle within the outlet box. This limited support may result from clearances being provided between the outer surfaces of the electrical receptacle which do not contact the vertical flange or other support structure within the outlet box. This limited support may necessitate a high strength connection between the limited surface of the electrical receptacle which is directly attached to the outlet box. In the absence of such a high strength connection, the electrical receptacle may undesirably translate or pivot relative to the outlet box, such as when the electrical plug is inserted into the electrical receptacle or if the electrical plug, after insertion thereof into the electrical receptacle, is contacted by an external force.